


The little sides

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Series: The little sides! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregivers, Little Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: Roman wakes up during a nightmare, terrified. Where does he go? The smartest person in the apartment.Human au, they're all roommates. All of them.





	1. Roman, what are you doing?

Roman sniffled as he woke up from a nightmare. The bed was wet, as were his boxers and crown pj’s. He glanced at the clock and store at it a bit with immense concentration before getting up.

Roman needed help! He may look 28 but right now...right now he feels like he’s 5. He opened the door and looked around, maybe Lo was awake..The little walked over and opened the dark blue door. “Loloooo!”

Logan just rolled over slightly, barely bothered by the childish whine. And oh boy, Roman was not going to stand for that. He quickly waddled over and climbed on the bed before bouncing. “Lolo!”

Logan yelped and sat up quickly, grabbing his glasses and glancing at the clock. “Roman! Stop! It’s 3am!” Roman giggled and hugged Logan tightly, nuzzling his chest. If the wet patch wasn’t clue enough he’d wet himself, the stench off wee did. “Roman?..Did you wet yourself?..”

Roman whines quietly. “No! I a big boy! I no wet mysewf anymore..” Logan tilts his head, getting more confused by the second. “Roman, what’s going on? Why are you acting like a child?”

“I is a chiwld! I..” Roman sticks his tongue out in concentration before holding out five fingers. “I five!” Logan nods slowly, getting up and walking to his desk. He sits down, letting the screen light power on as he started researching.

Of course, nothing he found was really useful. He didn’t know what to do currently so he decided to just ‘go with the flow’. Roman had been whining the whole time, demanding attention and stamping his feet around.

Logan sighs quickly, sitting Roman down on a towel resting on the star sheets donning Logan’s bed. He grabbed some boxers and clean pajamas before handing them to Roman and looking away. Roman shakily changed, sticking his tongue out before hugging close to Logan. “Mama…”

Logan froze, slowly bringing himself to hug back. “I’m not your mother, Roman.”  
“Ye, you is!” Roman yawns, rubbing at his eyes. Logan rolls his eyes, leading Roman to his bed and laying him down. “Goodnight, Roman.” He goes to leave, only to be stopped by Roman’s hand. “Want you ta stay...otherwise nightmares come for me..”

Logan sighs quietly, laying down on the bed by Roman. He smiles slightly at the soft snores coming from the now asleep Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ask series. If you want anyone to answer questions, just comment them!


	2. Work sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had a hard day at work. He feels...small.

Virgil had had a hard day at work. An annoying customer refused to admit they were wrong and then they said some...bad things. So right now, Virgil was a bit on edge. So when Patton came running in, yelling “COOKIES!” He burst into tears.

Patton froze, worried for all of a few seconds before rushing to Virgil and setting the smaller boy in his lap. “Heya, Virge...You feeling kinda little right now?..”

You see, Patton was a natural with kids. He just always */knows/*. So when Virgil suddenly felt tiny and younger for the first time in a while, Patton figured it out quickly.

Virgil nods slightly, crying into the older one and sniffling, babbling quietly. “How old ya feeling, kiddo?” Virgil held up a fist. 0 years old, a few months.

Patton nods slightly, playing with Virgil’s hair. “Why don’t I go get some little games to play? To help you calm down and make you happy!” Virgil looked up slightly and nodded, rubbing at his eyes. He slowly points to his room, babbling slightly up at Patton.

Patton hummed as he picked up Virgil, walking to Virgil’s room and laying him on his bed. Virgil pointed again, giggling slightly, this time under the bed. Patton nodded and looked under the bed, pulling out a box with ‘Don’t look! For little’

Virgil reached for the box as soon as he saw it, quickly grabbing a bottle out of it when it was placed on the bed. There were several things in there, teddies, baby bottles, pacifiers, nappys, even some adult baby onesies. Which, of course, the little wanted to wear.

So, despite being able to do almost nothing in this state, he crawled weakly forwards, put his head in the box and rolled in. Skill. He managed to pick up a black onesie before looking around and realising he couldn’t get out.

Patton chuckled, watching the display before picking up Virgil. “Do you want help getting changed, Virgey?” Virgil shakes his head, sticking his tongue out in a blep as he tried, and failed, to get his jacket off, whining quickly.

Patton smiled softly, helping to take it off and grabbing a nappy as he went. Soon Virgil was giggling and clapping slightly as he babbled, cuddled into Patton.

The bottle was filled and Virge drank happily before yawning. He was layed down and tucked in before drifting off. Patton packed everything away before leaving the room, smiling softly.


	3. I can't find it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs to find out what Roman does so he can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Logan throws a phone on a couch.  
That's it  
Also, all the chapters are gonna be short because I have a small attention span.

Logan had been researching for days but wasn’t able to find anything! He didn’t know what to do when Roman came into his room, demanding attention. But he still had the immense urge to spoil him…

Logan groans and throws his phone at the couch, huffing and barely missing Patton. “Woah, kiddo! What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find anything about it! Roman does this thing sometimes were he turns into like...a child and there’s nothing online about it!” Patton blinks before bursting into laughter as he takes out his phone, opening Tumblr. “Really?”

Patton tilts his phone so Logan can see a pastel Tumblr account, explaining what Littles are, how to spot one and how to help them. There are also a bunch of aesthetic posts. “WHAT?! The knowledge has been there all along?!”

Patton nods quickly. “Just download Tumblr, I’ll show you some accounts to follow.” Logan immediately grabs his phone, installing the app with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you found it faster than me…” He muttered, being salty af. “I mean, you’re not even as smart as me!”

“Hey, kiddo. Take that sass. Yeah, that sass. Put it in your pocket. Just put that sass in your pocket.” Logan grows immensely confused, not able to come up with a response as Patton takes his phone, following some blogs about littles and space before handing it back to Logan. “I...what?..”

“Put the sass in your pocket.” Patton stands up, walking to the kitchen to make dinner and leaving Logan to ponder the statement before doing */Le research/* Which he did for a week, as well as buying all the things and wasting his entire income on spoiling Roman.


	4. There are two of them...

Today. Today was going to be hard. Remus had crawled into Logan’s room at midnight and cuddled into him. The Roman came in two hours later and demanded all the attention.

“I is mama’s baby!” Roman huffs, crossing his arms and whining.

“No! I am!” Remus sticks his tongue out, crawling to get onto Logan’s lap. He was pulled back by Roman who tried to get on after. “Guys! It’s 2am! Let me go to sleep!”

Both of them jumped in surprise, Roman starting to tear up and Remus trying not to cry. Remus had to be the opposite of Roman! Cause Roman kept being naughty! And he wanted to be the good twin! But he did it wrong!

Logan sighs and hangs his head, pulling them both close as he lays on his back. “Just sleep..please. I’m begging you.” Remus’ eyes widen in surprise but he cuddles into Logan and yawns anyway. “Okie, mama..”

“Ni ni, mama..” Roman nuzzles into Logan’s arm and sucks on his thumb, slowly falling asleep.

Logan woke at 6am to find two men and a bed sheet, covered in urine. He silently sobbed, being dramatic for all of a few seconds before getting up. He began to set out the things he’d bought for Roman and Remus in his room. He did have the most space of them all, being the neatest.

Roman woke up first out of the littles and saw his mama in the corner, so he got down from the bed and waddled over silently with an evil blep. He jumped onto the back of his mama and giggled. “I got you!” He yelled after they both fell to the floor, Logan flat on his face. “Yes. Yes, you did.”

Remus woke up at the shout and sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. “Mama?..” Logan rushed over and played with Remus’ hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Had a nighmaaare..” Remus hugs into Logan and nuzzles his chest. “Dont wan it ta come twue…” Logan sighs softly, holding Remus close and ignoring the loud whines coming from Roman. Roman walked over and tugged on Logan’s shirt until he fell to the floor, most likely bruising his head. “I here too!”

Logan rubs at the back of his head, groaning slightly in pain. “Ro..that hurt..a lot..” Remus gasps and rushes down, hugging Logan. “You hurt mama!” He bites his lip as he remembers when Patton/dada kissed the owie he got. Remus leaned over and kisses Logan’s head gently, making a little “mwah!” sound as he did so.

Logan smiles slightly. “Thank you, Remus.” Roman whines again and Logan, now kinda scarred, rushes over. “What’s wrong? Don’t break anything!”

Roman smirks slightly and hugs into Logan before wetting himself. Logan freezes, eyes wide as his nose senses the stench of piss. “Oh...oh my gosh…” He carries Roman to the bathroom, sitting him down in the tub and turning on the water before going to get some adult nappies he bought.

Remus crawls into the bathroom, picking at his pj shirt before nomming on it. Roman sticks his tongue out at Remus, which Logan saw and glared at him for. Logan pulled Roman out the tub and changed him. Which would be weird and sexual, if he were not a little right now. But he is, so don’t even.

Roman whines and kicks about at the nappy, trying to get it off. Logan turns to Remus and gulps, he’d gotten slapped three times in the process of putting one on Roman, Remus would probably be worse.

“Okay, Remus...I’m going to put a nappy on you now..” Logan got into a running position, as if he’d have to catch Remus first. Remus pouts slightly, looking like he’s going to cry before a bright smile crosses his face and he claps. “Yay!” Logan looks taken aback before he carefully changes Remus, still worried he might get hit but..it never happened.

Remus is behaving better than Roman?!?!!!


End file.
